


Alcohol, Kiss and Robin

by Laviewtoe



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviewtoe/pseuds/Laviewtoe
Summary: 那时候的他仍相信法律会带来合理的裁决，相信蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩，相信青涩的憧憬与他以为的爱情在天平的两端能够保持平衡。





	Alcohol, Kiss and Robin

**Author's Note:**

> 写于不知道第几集更新之前，所有Bug以及和剧情冲突的部分都属于我，基于泰坦电视剧，一个格雷森仍是罗宾的时候的故事。蝙蝠形象请自觉脑补本蝠。

他是什么时候从少年的青涩外壳里开始蜕变的？也许是在桥上放任杀害父母的仇人被马罗尼家族复仇杀死的那个夜晚；也许是他的成人礼，那场盛大的宴会和舞池中央翻飞旋转的裙摆；又或者是那个浅尝辄止的吻。  
一个意料之外的，本不该存在的亲吻。  
但它确实存在过，避开了监控摄像头，也没被任何人看到——。神使鬼差的，他凑近的呼吸和柔软干燥嘴唇在脸颊侧落下的吻让年长的男人从小憩中醒来。  
他们对此闭口不谈。  
格雷森也不知道自己的情感是从什么时候开始变质的，最开始是抗拒，他从韦恩庄园逃离，然后又被带回。韦恩成了他的引路人。小鸟的脚踝上被系上无形的细绳，他被训练、教导，他是蝙蝠侠的罗宾，也是布鲁斯·韦恩漂亮得体的养子。  
他仰慕着年长者，贪婪地攫取着仅有的回馈。那是一段烙印在灵魂里的无法忘却的回忆，渴求让他的血液烧灼。  
当蝙蝠侠沉浸于调查和盯梢时，理查德·格雷森是代替他的养父出席那些不得不参加的宴会的绝佳人选。格雷森天生的亲和力让他在这类场合里游刃有余，即使他更情愿穿着制服在哥谭上空跃过。被定制的高档西装包裹一开始让他不怎么习惯，但他很快让自己适应了这些。他用微笑和果汁与大部分来搭讪攀谈的人都相处得很好，然后他的年龄触及法定饮酒的界限，果汁换成了琥珀色的酒液，虽然他早就偷尝过韦恩酒窖里的藏品。总有人不愿意放过给他敬酒的机会，当然直到他能够从宽敞明亮的宴会厅离开前，他都还没到失态的程度，酒精作用在格雷森身上的效果还没那么快体现出来，他把女伴送上回家的轿车，俯身亲吻她的侧颊。  
等他回到阿尔弗雷德亲自驾驶的车上时才让自己绷紧的神经松懈下来，格雷森扯开领结甩在后座上，解开几颗衬衣扣子再把车窗降下，背靠上座椅。哥谭夜晚的凉风在车辆疾驰中蹭过他发烫的脸颊，反倒带来了几分醉意。  
车辆稳当驶入庄园车库，格雷森打开车门迈到地面上，突然想起什么单手撑住车身又弯腰探身进去捞出领结来揣进衣兜里，他晃悠悠的直起身来努力让自己站稳。  
“韦恩老爷还在夜巡，您该回卧室洗个澡早些休息，格雷森少爷，待会我会把安神的热牛奶端过去。”  
阿尔弗雷德的提议显然给他已经开始混沌的脑袋带来令人困惑的讯息，格雷森努力获取了其中的关键词，迟缓的眨眼，然后点头。他的本能取代理智驾驭着他上楼，走进卧室——这就是全部了，最后的神智把他从跌倒在地毯上的糟糕前景挽救出来，但也只是从倒在地毯上换成倒上床而已。  
头疼。

格雷森没有睡太久，他睁开眼时透过窗帘缝隙洒进来的还是夜色。床头时钟显示凌晨一点二十七分，他呻吟着努力撑起身拽着像是阿尔弗盖在自己身上的毯子，他努力让自己靠到床头然后打开了屋内的灯，贴心的管家把牛奶摆在床头柜上远离床铺的那一侧，显然是因为当时他睡得太沉没能被叫醒。他伸出左手去够过来仅存着些微温热的玻璃杯，指腹按揉额头，他倒不是醉得厉害，大概是在这种秋冬交替的季节不小心着了凉的缘故，耳旁还有不真实的轰鸣声——但很快被真实存在的脚步声替换。  
韦恩踩在地板上几乎没有声响，不会惊扰熟睡的人，但在这样寂静的夜里，清醒过来的格雷森明显不会错过逐渐靠近的脚步。  
然后门被打开，格雷森舔了舔唇角沾上的奶渍抬眼望向深夜来客。  
“我以为你已经睡着了，迪克。”  
布鲁斯显然刚把自己从蝙蝠侠的躯壳里剥离出来，他裹着深色的睡袍，老宅里地暖带来的舒适温度也没法凭空吹干他的湿漉发梢，柔软干燥的毛巾搭在肩上，在格雷森努力让自己的脑子回到正轨上期间的静谧氛围里，他的唇角紧绷着，但眼神却意外的柔和。  
“我睡醒——有一会了，也许你该更新一下你的信息库，蝙蝠-韦恩先生。”迪克把杯子放回原位，他重新集中起注意力，嗓音带着一丝沙哑，腔调不急不缓尾音微微上扬，舌头绕得仿佛能打起个蝴蝶结。“不过令人高兴的是，你还不至于把摄像头装进我的卧室，布鲁斯。——也许你该走进来然后把门关上，就在刚才你赶走了我的卧室里的热空气。”  
韦恩意识到他的知更鸟也许比阿尔弗在通讯器里形容的还要醉得厉害些，他在转身去煮醒酒茶和关门走进屋子里去中选择了后者。蝙蝠侠的重量把柔软床铺压出一些凹陷来。  
格雷森从他的肩上抽走毛巾，浅棕色的，没有蝙蝠标志。干燥织物裹住发梢被水珠浸得发沉，格雷森兴致勃勃的挪在蝙蝠边上，膝盖压着被褥，上半身直起来手肘压住宽厚双肩，一般情况下他不是个半途而废的人，但现在这样的醉醺醺的格雷森显然不符合一般时期的准则。  
他很快厌倦了机械的动作，随手就把毛巾甩到一边去，身子软塌塌靠着韦恩的背往下滑，手臂圈住腰身，他把脑袋埋到肩窝胡乱蹭弄几下，他嗅到洗发水的味道，鼻尖觅着气息抵着脖颈拱到刚刮干净胡茬的脸颊。  
韦恩纵容着他的小鸟的大胆举动，即使现在的迪克更像是一只无尾熊找到了属于自己的那棵树。他伸手把醉酒的年轻人揽着腰圈进怀里，这对格雷森的影响只是如同从树的背面转移到到树的正面，也就是基本没对他造成什么影响。  
他跨坐在大蝙蝠的腿上，磨蹭着踹掉袜子。格雷森的肌肉紧致，线条流畅而不显得夸张，柔软和强硬有力在他身上达成奇妙的平衡。他用大腿绞住韦恩的腰，上半身往前倒过去讨要亲吻，便忙碌着甩掉身上本就只是松垮挂着的外套的束缚。年轻人的吻是热烈又急切的，韦恩用掌心扣住他肩胛，并从亲吻中闻到了酒精和香水味——不是格雷森在出门前在蝙蝠洞里晃悠时用的那种。于是现在他拥有了一只眼睛湿漉漉的大狗，忙着把唾液和呼吸缠起来进行交换。  
格雷森的手指顺着厚实丝绒睡袍的线条往下移，灵巧解开系着的衣带，往里摸索到清洁过的，带着沐浴露清淡气息的皮肤和疤痕，他仿佛一下子改变了主意，结束甜腻亲吻，把自己从蝙蝠身上摘下来跪到双腿间，膝盖下压着厚实的地毯，他把脑袋凑过去舔弄半勃的阴茎。  
他如信徒般用嘴唇和舌头表达着自己的崇拜和仰慕，性器在他温暖湿润的口腔里勃起，顶端抵到喉口引发下意识的咽反射。韦恩把手指埋入深色柔软发丝里，无声安抚表示夸奖。四指往后下移扣住后脑勺，拇指指腹蹭弄鼓囊起的脸颊。  
格雷森边给面前的年长者口交，边胡乱扯开自己的衬衫和西装裤扣，直到韦恩把他从地上拽起来，皱巴巴的衣服已经散乱在地板上，他是赤裸的。韦恩把他拽回膝盖上，用抽屉里摸索出来的润滑液给他开拓，冰凉的稠液先在掌心被捂热，手指分开臀瓣摸索挤入紧致穴口，布鲁斯在这方面从不吝惜自己的耐心，他逐渐增加手指把虽然已经开始不耐烦但仍旧努力保持着一副我很乖我不乱动模样的大男孩从内部打开，修剪圆润齐整的指甲在后穴内壁抠挖扩张，把足量的润滑液导入里边，直到他的男孩变得足够湿润。  
现在格雷森已经被蝙蝠侠用手指打开了，燥热在他全身的皮肤下层流窜。他在韦恩的示意下调整了姿势，跪跨在两侧，全身赤裸着贴在韦恩身上，慢慢压下身。布鲁斯用掌心托住挺翘紧实的臀肉，手指掰开两瓣，顺应着他的动作进度引导着大男孩用穴口抵上硕大龟头。  
他贪婪的渴求一切，并且被扩张充分。格雷森沉下重心，把阴茎顶端吞下埋入体内，奇妙的被与手指截然不同的温度拓开的触感让他颤栗，也让他不知餍足，湿热紧致的内壁绞住性器，格雷森的动作仅仅犹豫了一瞬，直觉和本能摆脱所剩无几的理智掌控身体，他借助着重力作用往下直坐到底，被完全填满的满足感让他呻吟出声，他的心脏在左侧胸膛猛烈跳动着，泵出的血液传导到全身四肢的血管里。酒精麻痹神经带来迟缓钝感，抑制痛感传达，迪克低下头，去亲吻他年长的情人、导师——多重身份的引路人。  
布鲁斯默许迪克骑在阴茎上操着他自己，他仍掌控着主控权，阴茎因为字面意义上居于上位的大男孩的放纵举动径直埋进深处，可怖尺寸撑开穴口褶皱，内里温度异常滚烫紧致裹着柱身吮紧，韦恩早就硬得发疼，但良好的自制力让他有耐心注视怀里主动放荡的漂亮男孩的下一步举动。他回应着这次称不上温柔的亲吻，啃咬上嘴唇舌尖探入蹭过齿列掠夺空气，潮湿呼吸交缠在一起，上半身紧挨着分享心跳频率。  
格雷森让自己沉溺在欲望和本能中，快感因为酒精传导迟缓，阴茎勃起抵在两人的腹部间，前液沁出蹭在皮肤表面。他主动去用屁股操弄着年长者的阴茎，胡乱重复动作寻找着准确的那点，晕乎乎的脑袋让他有些不得章法，带着脏字的咕哝抱怨从夹杂呻吟喘息从鼻腔溢出，他在不满导师的自持。格雷森仰起下巴露出脖颈线条，光裸的上半身沁出薄汗，这让他仿佛被抹上湿滑油液一般闪闪发光。  
韦恩把他的抱怨和不满尽数揽下眼角漾起笑意，他用掌心扣住线条流畅的腰身，抬头牙尖抵住脆弱喉咙啃上喉结，逐渐向下刻意在平日里看不见的部位留下咬痕。他控制着力道，把原先分割出去的那部分主动权尽数夺回，侧身揽着人倒到床上，抽出阴茎把人翻过身去背对着自己。  
格雷森配合着他的动作，虽然不知道在这种时候展现默契算不算得上值得称赞。他跪趴在床上，主动分开腿抬起屁股，腰胯下压，把自己展现在年长的男人面前，一瞬间的空虚感让他混沌的脑袋里感到无措。  
大男孩的期望自然没有落空，韦恩用手掌重新拢住他的腰胯，把他往自己的方向拽过来，阴茎挤着已经被身体捂热的润滑剂捅进去贯穿内壁，后穴重新被填满撑开。韦恩在做爱时谈不上是个温柔的情人，他富有技巧，闻起来像是窥伺已久的捕猎者。格雷森被蝙蝠的阴影笼罩在身下，韦恩的潮湿的吻掠过脊背向上，啃咬着他的后颈。阴茎抽插操弄着被拓开到极致的后穴，每一次都准确碾过前列腺累积快感，他清楚他的男孩需要什么——起码这时候他是清楚的。淫靡声响在密闭的屋内蔓延开，迪克一开始只是小声呜咽呻吟着，堆加起来的快感把他仅存的理智防线冲垮摧毁，他回过头去索要亲吻，在昏暗的灯光下男孩的眼角泛红，湿漉漉的仿佛闪着星光。韦恩把吻印在他的鼻尖和额头。  
他们都曾渴望过疼痛，真实的痛觉能提醒人他们仍身处于真实的尘世。但韦恩总是试着用他的方式来表达埋藏在心底的柔和的爱意，即使“用他的方式”意味着并不总能被理解。  
韦恩用掌心圈拢住他勃起的阴茎，随着抽插频率套弄着，用粗茧蹭弄过敏感顶端，直到他喘息着在掌心缴械。韦恩把阴茎抽出来，他很少把精液留在里边，尤其是在这种凌晨时分。  
格雷森懒洋洋眯起眼，改成侧身靠在枕头上，朝他年长的情人露出一个餍足的微笑。布鲁斯把两人的阴茎靠在一起撸动，很快他把精液射在男孩平坦的小腹上，混杂着格雷森被榨出剩余的小股白浊。韦恩去够过纸巾来把两人草草擦干净。  
“陪我睡会，布鲁斯——。”格雷森的声音已经开始含糊不清，困意在连续高潮之后连带着先前的那份疲倦一起钻进他的脑袋里，他的话音越来越低，到最后几乎微不可闻，“就一会儿。”  
即使这听起来像是请求，但少有发挥自己任性时刻的迪克在此时并没有给韦恩留下太多选择空间。韦恩张了张嘴，喉结滚动，刚想说些什么，抬起视线就看见身侧侧躺着的闭上眼的人，显然已经昏睡过去，胸膛随着均匀呼吸声起伏，颧骨处还泛着潮红一直烧到耳朵尖，大男孩单边手指还揪着他的睡袍衣带，仿佛笃定他不会拒绝并且挣开似的，毫无防备地在他面前入眠。韦恩挑了挑眉梢，咽下在此刻已经显得多余的话语，只是伸长手去关掉灯，再拽过被子来把两人都严实盖紧，他的掌心覆在仍固执抓着衣带的手背上指腹轻挲安抚，在迪克无意识的呢喃中夺回了睡袍的完整控制权。然后他牵起手腕手指蹭弄过小臂皮肤，无声的在黑暗中把吻落在手臂的那一处上。

“晚安，迪克。”  
他也合上眼，和他的黄金男孩相对而眠。  
等到一切回归平静，知更鸟悄悄睁开眼，用视线描摹黑暗中他年长的情人的轮廓。他眨了眨眼睛，重新闭上眼，佯装无意般挨过去靠近温暖热源。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
那时候他仍相信法律会带来合理的裁决，相信蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩，相信青涩的憧憬与他以为的爱情在天平的两端能够保持平衡。他本不是多疑的，眉宇间也不该是郁结的愁。知更鸟在父母和马戏团的爱意的包围中长大，那场意外没能完全摧垮他心底的火焰和热情。他为那场谋杀感到愤怒，而蝙蝠教会他怎样发泄怒火。  
他们是绝佳的搭档，蝙蝠侠和他的罗宾，韦恩和他的养子——格雷森完全被烙印下年长者的印记。

那时的他对此不以为意。


End file.
